I Kissed A Girl
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione is singing at a muggle bar, and Severus just happens to be in the back of the bar, watching her. And he knows who she is.


I Kissed A Girl

Hermione/Severus

One Shot

Hermione was sing at a muggle bar, and it just so happen Severus was watching.

Hermione stood behind the curtains in a black skirt, a red bustier, and a pair of red boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was teased, and left to lay were it wants.

The music starts, and Hermione walks out singing, "This was never the way I planned. Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand."

Everyone starting dancing to the beat with her while she sings, "Lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used to. Just wanna try you on. I'm curious for you. Caught my attention."

Hermione kneeled down in front of one of the girl in the front roll, and kissed her, smearing her red lips, before standing up, and walking away singing, "I kissed a girl, and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my friends don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl, and I liked it. I liked it."

Hermione kneels back down in front of the girl, and winks singing, "No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter. Your my experimental game. Just human nature."

Severus watched her from a dark corner at the back of the room he couldn't believe the Miss Hermione Granger would be singing a song like this, and be kissing girls."

"I know it's not what, good girls do. Not how they should behave. My head gets so confused. Hard to obey." sang Hermione

Severus smirked. I knew she wasn't as good as everyone thought.

Hermoine stood in the middle of the stage dancing in the middle of two girls. She kissed the side of the one girls neck leaving red lips, before swaying her hips, and walk to the front of the stage singing "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my friends don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right."

Hermione draws a heart with her fingers while singing, "Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl, and I liked it. I liked it."

The lights go down where the only thing you can see is Hermione in the spot light running her hand into her hair, and down her body singing, "Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent."

The lights come back on, and Hermione is dancing to the music, singing, "I kissed a girl and I liked it."

She runs her finger over her lips singing, "The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it."

She shrugs her shoulders singing, "I hope my friends don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right."

She draws a heart with her fingers again singing, "Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked ittttttttttt."

The lights go off all together, and you Hear, "There we have people. Maya Jewel singing her song "I Kissed A Girl."

Everyone goes crazying clapping, and screaming her name. Hermione smiles hearing all them people yelling for her. She goes and changes out of the clothes she has on into some black, and white Bermuda shorts, and a white tank top. She throws her hair up into a pony, and washes off the make up, before walking out of the dressing room, and out into the bar. She sits down, and the Joe the bartender ask, "The norm, or something stronger baby girl."

"Stronger."

He walks a away, and pours her straight Jack Daniels over ice. He sits it down in front of her, and says, "That was one killer song."

Hermione smiles, and nods before downing her drink in one gulp, and says, "Another."

He shakes his head, before turning around grabbing the JD bottle, and handing it to her. She smiles, and kisses the cheek he offered before grabbing her cup, and the bottle, and going, and sitting at her regular table.

She gets back there to see it taken. She sighs, and walks over, and ask, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

Hermione gasp, and her eyes get big. She knew that voice. No one had a voice like he had. She sat down, and smiled at him. He smirked back, and she said, "So what brings you to a muggle bar."

"I wanted away from everything, and I find you on the stage singing about kissing girl. Please tell me that is not all you kiss now."

Hermione couldn't believe she just heard what she heard. She finishes another glass of JD, and says, "Hmm. Wouldn't you like to know."

"I actually would."

Hermione raises one of her perfect eyebrows at him. He raises one back at her. She rolls her eyes, and says, "I don't just kisses girls now."

"Good."

Severus leans across the little table, and kisses her. She sits there in shock until he take his tongue across her bottom lip, and she shakes out of it, and opens her mouth, kissing him back.


End file.
